


Lover by casbean [Cover]

by iongnadh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Asexual Supernatural Mini Bang, Cover Art, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Scent Marking, True Mates, no explicit sexual intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iongnadh/pseuds/iongnadh
Summary: "Dean knows that Cas doesn't like him. They're not even friends, not really. But Dean can't help it, he wants to be around Cas, he wants to be his friends, he wants... more. But he has to respect that Cas is just not interested.It's not until Cas gets into the first heat of his life in front of him that Dean is faced with the fact that maybe, just maybe, Cas doesn't hate him at all."Cover Art





	Lover by casbean [Cover]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casbean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casbean/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530934) by [casbean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casbean/pseuds/casbean). 

"He’s heavy, warm, and he smells like — fuck. Dean gets a sudden whiff as their bodies collide, as Cas grabs onto his chest with force, his legs trembling under him. Cas smells sweet, first, he smells like caramel apple pie with vanilla ice cream. Much heavier than Cas’ weight in his arms, though, is the realization that comes next, almost knocking Dean over, turning his knees into jelly."

This cover is for [casbean](https://casbean.tumblr.com/)'s Destiel fanfic, [Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530934)! Something I love about alternate universes in fiction involving ABO dynamics, is how writers tend to focus on smells and describe scents a lot more than they typically would for other universes. I found Castiel's scent in [Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530934) to be quite fitting and lovely, so I couldn't resist having it be my main focus! The ABO universe is an interesting one, and I love [casbean](https://casbean.tumblr.com/)'s take on it with ace Castiel, so go read it if you haven't already!


End file.
